1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of double-foldable eyeglasses whose opposite temples can be folded both about their hinges and about the rim-to-rim bridge of the front of the eyeglasses toward a compact configuration adaptable to be contained in an eyeglasses casing.
2. Related Arts
A conventional pair of eyeglasses is put in a casing with its temples folded on its front. The opposite temples are hinged to the opposite joint pieces, which are soldered to the opposite sides of the front. After removing the eyeglasses from the face, the opposite temples are folded on the front by rotating about their hinges, so that the opposite temples may be laid on the front. The so folded eyeglasses is relatively thick because the temples are laid additionally on the front, and accordingly the casing is thick.
In an attempt to permit a pair of eyeglasses to be folded in a more compact configuration, a certain pair of eyeglasses is so designed that its opposite temples may be folded toward or above the front, and that the so folded temples may be turned to the lower side of the front, thus lying in the front-coplanar plane, in which the front and the folded temples are laid. FIG. 5 shows how such a double-foldable type of eyeglasses is folded to be put in its casing. As shown, lateral xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped extensions xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d are soldered to the opposite sides of the front xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of the eyeglasses, and first joints xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d are connected to the lateral extensions xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d. Perpendicular extensions from the first joints xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d are rotatably connected to the opposite temples xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d via second joints xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d.
Specifically each xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped lateral extension xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d has a split end to sandwich the projection of the end of each perpendicular extension, which is rotatably fixed to the lateral extension xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d by inserting pins through the holes made in the sprit end and the projection. Thus, the perpendicular extensions can be rotated about the ends of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped lateral extensions xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d along with the opposite temples xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d. The perpendicular extensions are long enough to cover the vertical side of each rim. As shown in FIG. 5, the pair of eyeglasses is double-folded by folding the opposite temples xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d on the front xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, and by turning and laying the so folded temples xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d below the front. Thus, the front xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and the opposite temples xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d are laid in one and same plane. The folded configuration is much thinner than an ordinary pair of glasses whose opposite temples are folded and laid on the front. As may be perceived, the ordinary pair of glasses has no first joint-and-perpendicular extension to permit the double folding of the eyeglasses.
Disadvantageously when wearing the double-foldable eyeglasses on the face, the first joint-and-perpendicular extensions are apt to move under the influence of the weight of the front when the face moves, resulting that the front xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is inclined relative to the face, and that the pair of eyeglasses is displaced almost apart from the face. Still disadvantageously, such double-foldable eyeglasses gives a less pleasing fitness to the wearer.
One object of the present invention is to provide a double-foldable eyeglasses assuring that it gives stable, pleasing fitness to the wearer.
To attain this object a pair of foldable eyeglasses whose opposite temples can be folded both about their hinges and about the rim-to-rim bridge of the front of the eyeglasses toward a compact configuration adaptable to be contained in an eyeglasses casing, is improved according to the present invention in that the front of the eyeglasses has two traverses integrally connected both to the opposite ends of the bridge and to the opposite perpendicular joint pieces, extending along the upper sides of the opposite rims, the opposite temples being foldably connected to the opposite perpendicular joint pieces, and that the bridge comprises a hollow tube, two opposite axles each integrally connected to one or the other rim and rotatably fitted in the hollow tube, and two coiled springs each wound around one or the other axle, one end of the coiled spring being fixed to the axle, and the other end of the coiled spring being fixed to the bridge, each axle having a retainer formed thereon to be caught by catch means formed on one or the other end of the hollow tube to prevent further rotation of the axle relative to the hollow tube, and the hollow tube and the opposite axles being provided with means to prevent the opposite axles from slipping off from the hollow tube.
The hollow tube has notches made on its opposite open ends, and two slots made a predetermined distance apart from each end, whereas each axle has a groove made close to its end, the retainer projecting from a selected place close to the axle-to-rim joint, whereby the opposite axles are rotatably fastened to the hollow tube by allowing two resilient rings to snap in the slots of the hollow tube and in the grooves of the abutting axles with their retainers caught by the notches of the hollow tube.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a pair of double-foldable eyeglasses according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, which is shown in accompanying drawings.